Only Him
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: A one-shot from Natara's POV. I hope you like it!


**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter of CoD Bloopers you actually have no idea how much it means to me! I'll be posting my first chapter of Breaking Point soon but right now I had an idea for a one-shot from Natara's POV, it's based on Taylor Swift's song 'Begin Again', I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cause of Death or Taylor Swift's Begin Again.**

* * *

Mal Fallon; my partner, my best friend and the love of my life. I can't even put into words how happy I am to have him back. He means everything to me, now I'm not one for talking about my feelings and I don't open up to a lot of people but Mal, Mal was different. Ugh I know how clique that sounds but it's true, I don't think I've ever had a relationship like this before. I can be myself around him and no matter what I know he won't judge me.

* * *

_Natara rushes around her apartment; she grabs her shoes and hops around whilst trying to pull them on her feet. When she succeeds; she takes a look at herself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. She looks down at her feet and chuckles softly; Oscar never liked her wearing high heels but she always wore them anyway, Natara never really was one for being told what to do._

_She then grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to her car._

_When she finally arrived at the restaurant; Natara smiled when she saw Mal stood waiting for her in the doorway. Natara ran over and greeted him with a soft kiss._

_**Natara:**__" I expected you being late as usual."_

_**Mal:**__" Me late? Never! Come on I got a table with lovely view of the ocean."_

_Mal takes Natara by the hand and leads her over to their table, he then pulls out her chair for her to sit down. Natara flashes him a grateful smile as she takes a seat. _

* * *

Have you ever overcome a fear? I did; I was afraid to love and afraid that I would never be loved by another. But when I'm with Mal, all my fears disappear and I feel like I can do anything. I've been hurt so many times in the past by guys I thought loved me; I guess that's what caused me to build these walls round my heart and when it came to love, I let my head do all the thinking and feeling. But when it comes to love you can't think about it logically, it just doesn't work. You have to feel it with your heart. That's why on my wedding day, I knew it was now or never so I took a chance. Of course I feel horrible for hurting Oscar but I know I made the right choice and I don't regret it.

* * *

_Mal and Natara sits talking while finishing their meals, Mal laughs as Natara tries to crack a joke._

_**Natara:**__" See its funny right? Oscar never thought that joke was very funny."_

_Mal tries to breathe through his laughter._

_**Mal:**__" Are you kidding it's hilarious! How can Oscar say that isn't funny?"_

_**Natara:**__" I don't know, maybe he doesn't have a sense of humour."_

_**Mal:**__" Boring lawyer guy like him? Yeah I can believe that!"_

_Natara giggles and playfully slaps Mal on the arm._

_**Natara:**__" Mal."_

_**Mal:**__" What?"_

_Mal flashes Natara and innocent look, making her smile._

* * *

We all have our scars to carry; I myself have a quite a few. Some physical, some emotional but I carry them proudly because my mother always told me that scars show that we're fighters; that we never gave up and yeah we came out of the fight with injuries but we came out of the fight and that's what matters. Although it took me a while to get to this point because I used to be insecure about my scars, it caused me to be shy and isolated. But after knowing Mal, knowing that he has his own; I'm not afraid of showing my scars, they tell the stories of everything I've been through and I love it when Mal and I tell each-other our stories.

_**Mal:**__" So went after her…"_

_**Natara:**__" Really?"_

_**Mal:**__" Yeah, Cyth thought she was in love with the guy, but I knew he was just using her. I couldn't let her throw her life away like that, so when I caught her sneaking out to meet him, I followed her and brought her home. Against her will of course, she continued to tell me 'I didn't have any right' and 'I'm just the little brother' so I shouldn't tell her what to do! But I was 16 and she was 18, I didn't want her getting hurt. And running away with her boyfriend didn't seem like a very smart thing to do!"_

_Natara smirked at Mal._

_**Natara:**__" So you're telling me, you've never done anything crazy because you're in love?"_

_Mal's cheeks flushed a deep red and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck._

_**Mal:**__" Well…maybe. Have you?"_

_**Natara:**__" Yes as a matter of fact I have!"_

_**Mal:**__" Really…"_

_Mal leaned closer with his elbows rested on the table._

_**Mal:**__" Do tell."_

_Natara smiled and sat back in her chair with her legs crossed and arms folded._

_**Natara:**__" No way, you first!"_

_Mal chuckled and sat back in his chair._

_**Mal:**__" Alright, so I was 17…."_

* * *

I don't think I've ever trusted anyone the way I trust Mal and I wouldn't have anyone else by my side in the field working cases. I honestly wouldn't trade it for anything, I love working with him. The way he approaches cases with his 'gut instinct' it fascinates me how he does it. But then again he always says that I'm the brains with my creepy mind reading powers Ha! I can't believe I'm saying this but I love it when he teases me; when he makes me laugh. I can be in the worst mood ever and Mal just has to smile, or crack on lame joke and my whole day is turned around. I've never once in my life been able to say that about anyone; not even Shawn! I'm so grateful to have Mal in my life and I hope he knows that.

* * *

_Mal and Natara walk around the block to Natara's car with their arms linked. Natara rests her head on Mal's shoulder as they slowly make their way down the street._

_**Natara:**__" My parents we're hoping you could maybe spend Christmas with us again this year, if you're up for it."_

_**Mal:**__" Yeah okay."_

_Mal suddenly goes quiet and Natara notices Mal's face lose colour. She stops in her tracks, Mal stops and looks at her intrigued._

_**Mal:**__" What's wrong?"_

_**Natara:**__" Are you okay?"_

_**Mal:**__" Yeah I'm fine."_

_Natara looked deep into Mal's eyes and gently reached up, softly brushing his cheek._

_**Natara:**__" No you're not, talk to me Mal."_

_Mal let out a deep sigh. And takes Natara's hand._

_**Mal:**__" This is my first Christmas without my Dad, I know I never saw him before. But at least I knew he was out there somewhere, but this year I just-"_

_Natara gave Mal's hand a reassuring squeeze._

_**Natara:**__" I know."_

_Mal shows a weak smile and laughs under his breath._

_**Mal:**__" You know, when I was a kid. After we'd opened all the presents and eaten dinner, the four of us would sit watching Christmas movies, the same ones every year. I always liked A Christmas Carol, I never knew why but it was always my favorite as a kid."_

_Natara smiled and kissed Mal causing him to smile._

_**Natara:**__" Well we can watch it this year if you want?"_

_**Mal:**__" Yeah, I'd like that. Now come on let's get you home."_

_Mal pulled Natara close as the two resumed walking back to Natara's car._

* * *

Mal is my best friend and I love him so much. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I'm grateful to have met him. He means so much to me and who knows, I may even end up marrying him one day. Huh...Natara Fallon…*Smiles uncontrollably* I like the sound of that! I'll admit I haven't had the perfect life, people taking advantage of my family's fortune, not being on the best of terms with my father and many other things that would take way too long to list; but meeting that handsome, dashing detective on that cold December morning on the docks was the best thing that ever happened to me, and who knew that perfect moment when we met was the first day of the rest of my life with him and no matter what; I'll never look back because I only need him and nothing else.

**So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know! I hoped you liked it! Jade xx :)**


End file.
